Ms. Oh
Ms. Oh is the MI Lab Teacher at Degrassi Community School, taking over Snake Simpson's place. Season 10 Summary In What A Girl Wants Part 1, Ms. Oh is introduced by Mr. Simpson the new principal of Degrassi, and tells the students to treat her with respect. Dave asks her if she is even old enough to be a teacher, and she gives a sigh. She also tells him to stop bouncing on the balls, Dave is flabbergasted. In Breakaway Part 1, Ms. Oh is nervous for the elections and directs the kids to the voting ballad room. She feels a little intimidated by Mr. Simpson, by sarcastically saying he's everywhere. She's also very astonished by who won the election because she can tell Holly J is a fighter. In 99 Problems Part 2, Ms. Oh tells her class that she knows that they're very excited for the first Degrassi football game of the season, but they'll just have to hold tight for a few more moments. In Better Off Alone Part 1, She tries to get her kids to settle down again, she walks into class and expects Alli to take her seat. Once all takes her seat Ms. Oh begins her lesson, Alli seems to not care because she's excited to win over Drew. In Better Off Alone, Part 2, Ms. Oh informs her class again to quiet down, and open up a certain website. But, she's also being sarcastic with her kids in a sense. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself Part 1, Ms. Oh is the last one in the classroom, along with Jenna. She turns her laptop on and starts listening to Jenna's new song, "Just A Girl". Ms. Oh starts to sing it word to word and starts to dance and sway her head and arms around to it. Jenna seems a little bit embarrassed. Ms. Oh then leaves and tells her that she'll see her tomorrow in class. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself Part 2, when KC walks into class with a breakfast sandwitch for Jenna, Ms. Oh tells them no food in class. And that she better take her last bite of the sandwitch because of the no food around the computer policy. In You Don't Know My Name Part 1, Ms. Oh comes into class and is in a real arrogant mood. She tells the girls to stop bouncing up and down in their seats, and she notices Connor is sleeping on the keyboard, and is drooling as well. She slams on the table and tells him to get up, she also tells him that he knows the policy about no drooling or damaging the computers and their equipment because they're expensive. After, she tells the class she'll give them a minute to log in and find out their quiz results, she also tells them that what they're learning today might be a test. Later on, she notices Dave is bouncing, she yells his name and gives him "the eye". In My Body Is A Cage Part 1, Dave and Wesley learn that their Lenix grades are ready, and Ms. Oh feels she graded them all very fairly. When, Dave checks his grades, he sees a 60 and that he's failing. He checks Wesley's grades against Wesley and his dad's wishes and Wesley has a 95. Dave is upset and confronts Ms. Oh on what to do to boost his grade. Ms. Oh tells him that he can fool around less, and he can accept that grade, and strive harder for a better grade on their blogging project. After class Wesley and Dave stay behind. Dave looks up Ms. Oh on FaceRange, against Wesley's opinions and he sees racy photos of Winnie Oh, and he sees photos of her and her boyfriend on a motorcycle. Dave gets the idea that he can use the topic of Motorcycles for his blog, and that he can post the link to show the whole class who the real Ms. Oh is, Dave is excited. He travels through the hallways happy, and excited. Connor walks with him to media immersions the next day. Connor busts Dave's chops and asks him if he's ready for more Ms. Oh, and Dave says more than ever. While in class, Dave presents his motorcycle blog, and Ms. Oh finds it a bit queer, but interesting. When he clicks his photo links it brings up Ms. Oh's facerange page, and her motorcycle pictures, she's furious and she starts yelling at him. She tells him that he has an imediate F and he should sit down. Ms. Oh is humiliated, and tries to calm her students down, from the laughter the pictures gave them, she doesn't know what to do. In My Body Is A Cage Part 2, Dave, while talking to Connor and Wesley before school, he tells them that he'll make Ms. Oh laugh to make her change her mind about the grades. Dave continues trouble in class with Ms. Oh. When she enters the class room, she asks them how their project, blogging, was going. Dave raises his hand and while Ms. Oh has her back turned, gets out of his seat, with no pants on, and says he felt comfortable with his pants down and that her instructions were bare. In his underwear, he starts stretching (Ms. Oh still hasn't noticed) and asks to talk to her during class. When she sees his pants are missing, she tells him to put his pants back on. Wesley asks what was up and Dave shrugs. Dave is walking with Wesley and Connor, joking about the incident in class. Connor mentions that Ms. Oh seemed sad and they see Ms. Oh heading towards her car, crying. Connor checks her MyRoom profile and notes that her status went from being in a relationship to being single and says that she has a broken heart. In Tears Dry On Their Own Part 2, Ms. Oh is with Mr. Simpson telling Connor, that he did a good thing by telling them about LoveQueen16. Ms. Oh asks if he knows her real name, or anything in that area. Connor tells them he memorized her license plate, and Mr. Simpson makes Connor give it to them. Mr. Simpson then tells Connor that he can only play video games with him, and asks if he ever heard of Frogger. Ms. Oh looks at him strangely, and walks to her desk, and is happy with what Connor did. In Purple Pills Part 1, she tells her class that she is starting to review for exams, and that if anyone needs questions with the exams that she'll be there for help and anything else that anyone needs. In All Falls Down Part 1, Ms. Oh tells her class that the simple rules about the exam an hour before it started. As the kids took their seats, Ms. Oh walked around and told them that they'll have 2 hours to do the exam, there will be no talking, no cell phones, and of course cheating. Later on, Ms. Oh expresses the rules again, and comes by to take phones. She waits for Drew to shut his off, and he gives it to her, she also takes KC. Ms. Oh times them after exams she makes "Mr. Torres" give her his exam, and she continues to collect them. In Love Lockdown Part 1, Ms. Oh is sitting at her desk in the MI Lab where Chantay and Anya are there complaining about not accessing websites. Ms. Oh chimes in and tells them that Twitter, Myspace, and other websites are down on the school computers due to the new rules, and that the firewall is the key source of this. A few moments after, Chantay takes out her phone and tries to use the internet on her phone, Ms. Oh looks up and tells her that they blocked phone internet as well. Chantay and Anya are upset as this result; You can also tell Ms. Oh sort of feels sorry for the kids. In Love Lockdown Part 2, Ms. Oh is seen asking Holly J if she is ready to do a certain assignment because she looks concerned since Holly J isn't feeling her best, and she looks pretty distraught. When Holly J is done talking to Sav she goes to class to listen to Ms. Oh's assignment. In''' Halo Part 1''', Wesley has a wet dream during class and is super embarrassed. He asks Ms. Oh super fast if he can go to the bathroom. Ms. Oh says of course he can but he'll have to go fast. He gets up from his seat like lightening, he also has his binder covering his bottom. As he leaves Ms. Oh yells to him and tells him to not forget the pass, even though he does.